


Mage: Chapter 79- Head First Into Hell

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [78]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Fantasy, Fantasy story, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform, Story, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny
Series: Mage [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350739





	Mage: Chapter 79- Head First Into Hell

Liz, Alex, and Bip stood on the tarmac looking at the strange-looking aircraft sitting in front of them. Several people walked about the aircraft working and running maintenance on it. Liz turned her head to look at Alex.

“It’s so weird, I've heard about these plane things before but seeing one up close is strange, it's so much bigger then I thought,” Liz said in amazement.

“Just wait till it takes off, flying something I don’t think ill ever get used to,” Alex replied as he thought about his previous experience on the president's plane.

“What’s so strange about flying,” Bip muttered under his breath.

“You guys are here early,” Came a voice from behind the group.

The group turned around to see 4, 5,6, 9, and 10 walking towards them.

“Oh… you guys are here,” Liz said as she looked over the group. “where’s 2?”

“She’s not coming with us, her position is more administerial so she decided to send 10 in her place,” 5 said.

“And why wasn’t I allowed to use that same excuse again,” 9 muttered.

“Come on buddy… this might actually be some fun, don’t be such a drama queen,” 10 said.

“Its good to see you’re all already here,” Came Joe's voice from towards the plane.

Liz, Alex, and Bip once again turned around to face Joe with Adam walking by his side.

“I hope you have all prepared yourselves for today. Have you all read through the operations manual that I gave you?”

The group all nodded while Alex and 9 nodded half-heartedly.

“Very good … well, the plane is almost ready to depart, we will start boarding now.”

The Vice President and Adam turned around and walked towards the plane. The numbers all walked off in front of Liz, Alex, and, Bip leaving them alone on the tarmac once again. They stared at the aircraft in silence. Alex noticed Bip's paws begin to shake slightly out of the corner of his eye. Alex turned to look at Bip.

“You know you don’t have to come if you’re scared. Me and Liz were the only ones who were called for this mission,” said Alex.

“I know… I won't lie, I am scared, but I can't just sit on the sidelines again this time. I was so worried about you two last time not knowing if you were dead or not, not to mention how useless I felt not being able to help with the mission. This time I’m not gonna let that happen, I’m coming no matter what,” Bip said, his voice filled with determination.

“You three are just as crazy as ever I see,” came a voice from beside them.

The group turned their heads to see Tom walking towards them holding his weight on a set of crutches.

“Tom? What are you doing out of the hospital already? Last time I sore you, you were in a comma,” asked Liz.

“I heard something about some crazy kids going on some sort of suicide mission and thought I had to come see them off,” Tom said.

“Plus not to mention you’re the only reason I got out of Lemia alive, I had to thank you before you left.”

“You don’t have to thank me, I didn’t do all that much in the grand scheme of things, it was all the resistance members that really saved us both.”

“Well, then you’ll have to thank them for me when you get over there.”

“Hey… you three!” came Joe's voice from towards the plane.

The group looked over to the plane to see Joe gesturing for them to come over as everyone else walked up the steps and onto the plane.

“We’re ready to depart, get a move on."

“Well…. You should probably get going, good luck… sounds like you guys are gonna need it,” Tom chuckled.

“Ha… Thanks,” Liz said smiling in return.

Alex, Liz, and Bip turned their attention back to the plane. They simultaneously took in a deep breath preparing themselves for what was to come before making their way to the plane.

Part 2-The Path Into Hell

Alex, Liz, and Bip sat on one side of the plane. They were strapped into there seats with a belt tied tightly around there chest. They all had masks strapped to there faces with tubes running from the masks up into the ceiling. Hanging from the middle of the ceiling was a single light glowing red. On the other side of the plane sat 4, 5,6, 9, and 10 all strapped in and masked as well. Strapped to the wall behind each of the passengers was a backpack with an image of a parachute marking it. Alex turned his head to the side to see Liz with her eyes closed tightly and an uncomfortable expression on her face. Alex pressed a button on the side of his chair causing a static sound to ply through his mask.

“You doing ok there?” Asked Alex through the static.

Liz opened her eyes and turned to look at Alex. She pressed down on the button on her chair causing the same static sound.

“Just have to get used to this… I wasn’t expecting it to be so bumpy.”

“You should have seen the one I traveled on with the president, it was like a luxury hotel sweet in the sky.”

The handle of the door leading to the cockpit began to twist before the door swung open. Adam walked out into the main cabin. He grabbed a bar running along the roof to hold his balance.

“Alright… were almost over the drop zone… we’ll go over the plan one more time just to make sure we’re all clear on it.”

The group all turned to look at Adam as he spoke.

“We are gonna be landing in the mountains around Lemia, the terrain will provide plenty of opportunities to sneak around and hide, however, they are also heavily guarded with outposts keeping a lookout everywhere. The only reason this plane can get so close is because of its advanced stealth capabilities, unfortunately, we don’t have that advantage so we will have to rely on our skill and wit. We’ll make our way through the mountains until we come across the first town. At that point we will access the sewers, from there we should be able to make our way to the capital fairly easily, on the way we should probably try to make contact with the resistance to get their support when the fighting starts.”

The light hanging from the ceiling suddenly flashed to green and there was a loud beeping. The speakers in the corner of the room began to let out a slight static sound.

“We’re passing over the drop zone now, prepare for the jump,” a voice said through the static.

The back of the cabin began to drop down revealing the blue sky and clouds outside. The door continued to drop down forming a ramp leading up into the cabin.

“Alright, people let get a move on!” Adam yelled.

The group all unbuckled themselves from their seats and pulled off their masks before turning around, pulling their parachute off of the wall and strapping it on. They made their way towards the edge of the ramp looking down at the world so far below. Adam stood at the front of the group holding his hand up waiting to signal the jump. Liz looked off of the side of the ramp now becoming fully aware of just how high up they were. Her breathing began to grow heavy as her legs started to shake. She felt something tighten around her hand. She turned her head to see Alex looking at her.

“It’ll be fine… we’ve got this!” Alex yelled over the wind.

Liz nodded trying to swallow her nerves.

“Ok everyone, this is it, on my mark!… three!… two!… one!… Go!”

The group all began to run towards the edge of the ramp and one by one leaped.


End file.
